Oi, Bastard! (Valentines Day Special)
by Ariaprincess
Summary: Romano brings Spain a box of chocolates at the beginning of the day, and they're in bed together at the end of the day. How did this happen? Rated T for mentions of smut and Romano's mouth, mixed human and nation names.


**HAPPY VALENTINES DAY! Or Singles Awareness Day, take your pick. Please enjoy this story, but let me warn you. If you came here expecting smut, there is no smut. Implied smut, but no actual smut. Thank you, and happy singles awareness day once again!**

"O-oi, bastard!"

Romano shifted back and forth, face burning bright as a sunset. Spain smiled (not very unusual) and tuned to face him.

"Si, Lovinito?"

"Don't fucking call me that." The blush intensified, and Romano pushed a small box into Spain's chest. It wasn't very fancy, just your standard red, heart shaped, sparkly, reminds-everyone-else-of-how-single-they-are kind of thing, but by the look on Spain's face, you'd think he was just presented with the crown jewels.

"Thank you, Roma! This is very nice of you, you never gave me chocolate before! And to make a special trip to my house to give it to me!"

"My bastard fratello had some left over from his gift for the potato bastard." Lovino grumbled, his eyes darting from left to right. Spain laughed, tousling Romano's hair amiably. His fingers brushed up against the Curl, only slightly, but the effect was immediate.

"Ch-chigi! Bastard, don't do that!" Romano nearly screamed. Spain looked confused. "Do what?" He twisted the little ahoge between his thumb and forefinger, oblivious as always. Romano's face couldn't have gotten any redder. "St-stop that!"

"Why? It's so cute, the way it sticks out like that!" Spain on it a few times, causing Roma to try and bolt. He was stopped, however, by Spain holding on, causing pain to befall the turned-on Italian.

"It's an e-zone, you idiot!" He finally shrieked, almost swelling up. Spain paused.

"Ah."

Instead of letting go, Spain pulled Romano in, wrapping his arms around him like a bear.

"So that means..." Romano heard a low, rumbling chuckle emanate from the Spaniard. "...you won't mind if I do this?" Roma felt Spain nibble on the edge of his ear, scraping his incisors along the inner rim. "Stop that! This isn't funny!" Spain continued to bite, working his way down to the earlobe slowly and with an expanse of passion. Romano, before he could stop himself, let loose a wild moan that only egged on the curly-haired man.

Spain carefully started to kiss Romano's neck, leaving tiny bite marks that showed that the Italian was his and his alone. Roma rocked and shuddered, his body moving to the beat of Spain's drum. "S-Spain.." In response, Spain began licking Romano's neck, starting at the collarbone and ending at the jawline. Romano's supple body arched with every stroke of the cat-like tongue.

"Oh, mi amor, why didn't you tell me about this sooner?" Spain whispered seductively. "We could have had so much fun together." In a single, fluid motion, Spain leaned upwards and took Roma's curl in his mouth, sucking on a small section of it with gusto. "Spain, oh-"

"Call me by my name." Spain growled, still nibbling on the curl. "Tonio..." Romano mewled, pressing his head into Spain's chest. "Mm, Lovi, you taste..." Antonio bit Roma's ear again, relishing the sweet moans Lovi made when his teeth nibbled the shell. "...absolutely amazing."

Lovino ran his fingers down Spain's chest in response, feeling and groping the rippling muscles. "Fuck it, I need you." "I know." Spain smiled, twisting that damn curl in between his fingers. He tugged on it a few times, causing Lovino to emit a few squeaks. "Sexy." Antonio teased. Lovino's response was to lean upwards and press kisses to his neck, full pink lips pressed to toned marmalade skin. He nibbled and sucked, leaving small red marks that were sure to blossom into hickeys later. Antonio buried his nose is Lovi's messy brown hair, inhaling the subtle scent. To his surprise, it smelled not of tomatoes, but of anise, with an undertone of sweet basil. It was an unusual scent, and Toni liked it enormously. "Antonio, ah, fuck it." Lovi looked right into Antonio's eyes. "Bed."

"Of course, mi amor." Spain purred, scooping Romano up in his arms. Roma leaned in and gave him a long, slow kiss, melting in the stronger man's arms. They ascended the staircase slowly, Romano getting hot and bothered by the lack of speed. "Hurry it up, Tonio." Spain silenced him with a kiss, causing the Italian to stammer and sweat. "This will be fun!" Toni purred, cupping Roma's chin to kiss him further. "Come on." Lovi said. "I can't wait any longer." Spain looked down and saw that Lovi was right. "Away we go." Spain raced up the stairs with the speed of lightning, reaching his room in no time flat. He deposited Lovi on his bed and clicked the door shut.

The chocolate lay downstairs on the floor, forgotten.


End file.
